


The New World

by SydneyMR



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I first and foremost apologize for any typos or misunderstandings, I obviously didn't write that whole time but you get the point, I started writing this at 4:00AM and then finished at 1:00AM the next day, I'm coming off as some sort of insomniac I'm not I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMR/pseuds/SydneyMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't stop Bill Cipher. There was no way that that little group could actually defeat such a powerful demon in the first place. </p><p>He's not taking over the world. He's destroying it.</p><p> </p><p>**Fanfiction based on a "WHAT IF" and Weirdmageddon isn't stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

It had been two weeks since a particular dream demon with malicious motives decided to inject the small town of Gravity Falls with weirdness and inhuman abnormalities. Things had gone so smoothly. 

He had gotten a hold of the written findings of Stanford Pines and the information he had gathered over the past years of all of the mythical creatures and other fabled entities. Bill happened to be one of them.  


The mind-infesting demon was sure that if he could feel he would experience an uncomfortable sensation of knowing an intellectual that was Stanford was jotting down notes about him. Unfortunately for Bill, he did encounter a little unease with the small, very _tiny_ chance that the knowledge of his presence alone would bring him trouble that he had no interest in dealing with. He was already too engrossed in his pathway to the apocalyptic paradise of peculiarity. Not only had this mortal, this _fleshy earthling_ understand that Bill Cipher was a real demonic monster having an actual place in the universe, but there was also the unnerving fact that this old man had started to discover Bill's abilities and was figuring out how they worked. 

He had gotten to the point where he knew the demon's powers over his victim's dreams. Ford knew that Bill could mold dreams into which ever way he wants to and bend them to his will. For the mind is his realm and the mentality of individuals was his domain. Dripping into the gray scale zone gave him a rush in itself. Interacting with the persons that laid inside of the monochrome region was something else entirely. Thankfully Standford had not figured out the other powers that his nemesis contained before Cipher burned the three journals. 

The little bubble around Gravity Falls had been popped thanks to this evil being's determination of spreading the weirdness. The dome containing all of the strangeness was forced to incurvate under all of the pressure of Bill's creations. So the oddity in the little town of Oregon spread like a plague all across the state and was still creeping its way into other parts of the country, draining the normality out of everything it touched. He had started an underlying war of normal versus weird. It had been named Weirdmageddon, and the infamous title stuck. 

The Pines family was dead, which was such a relief...

Besides two strong-willed fraternal twins who didn't want to die.

Instead of joining their kin in the afterlife they had both been subdued to the Mindscape in an unconscious state. Dipper and Mabel Pines have been in this coma since their attempt to send Bill back to the second dimension he had liberated. He had killed their two Great Uncles, Question Mark, and the other participators surrounding his summoning symbol. Bill had watched their bodies shrivel up like leaves and dissipate into the air. Shooting Star and her brother hadn't faced the same consequences, instead only passing out onto the floor from the devilish creature's power. 

Not even he, the all-seeing and all-knowing Bill Cipher, had any idea on why the pair hadn't been confronted by the same fate as the others. It perplexed him to no end and his confusion was beginning to vex him. He had never misunderstood or been unsure of something. This was a first for him, and how irritating it was to be known for knowing and not know.

Currently he sits on his throne made up of Gravity Falls citizens that had been dipped into molten gold and solidified. He had never savored something as rich as so many screams in a short amount of time. With his arm resting on the arm rest and a corner in his palm he stares off into space with a thoughtful while annoyed expression occupying his face. 

His physical form had changed over the days he had gained it. Over time he had unintentionally built a humanoid body for his prism head. Some side effect of being near humans or humanoids is the reason he had chosen to go with. It's not like the change was a burden or anything, but it was a little demeaning to the demon. How he had insulted and humiliated human beings before they discovered fire. Bill could never understand God's undying pride and affection towards these repulsive meat-bags. What he did understand was Gabriel's intense dislike towards Father's creation. Not that he liked to sympathize with archangels, or anything holy in general, but he could agree that they weren't the smartest things. To a certain extent.

Right now his body only consisted of the same yellow, _three dimensional_ prism with his usual sharp, black bow-tie, sturdy ebony top hat and trustworthy charcoal cane as well as a body. His body was just a black, touchable silhouette carved out into the figure of a man. A fairly fit man, from what Bill could tell.

Even though the two remaining Pines twins are giving him a nasty headache, he aids his memory by telling himself that he is currently in paradise. He rises from his (very attractive) golden throne and casts his hands behind his back in such an elegant manner it would be almost sickeningly ironic to any human; seeing such a evil being walking with such a polite and charismatic atmosphere. He nears the exit of the beautiful pyramid of chaos he had created for his own liking. It had ended up also housing most of his followers, but the original idea was a place just for Bill to scream authority across the world. 

He stands at the opening, not bothered if he were to look down and take in mind how high up his composition is. Instead he gazes up at the sky through an unblinking gaze. His eye screws up pleasantly at the sight of the rift in the sky, a giant tear in the universe that is still spewing out literal craziness. _This must be ecstasy_ , he thinks to himself. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling from cheek to cheek.

_I enjoy this._

No, that expression isn't good enough. He needs a more powerful word, and in this case he must think like an emotional human (which he will never admit. He thinks he's succumbing to something lesser than him.) He brings his hands out in front of him, running his thumb over bony knuckles that protrude from his hand. He has never felt touch. It is a lively feeling that shoots its way down into his core. 

He pinches the outer side of his hand, holding the skin tightly between his index finger and thumb. He presses the phalanges harder against the skin.

_I love this._

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for the plot/character involvement? Comment please!


End file.
